2000 (WOD)
Events * 2000 - 2100: The arrives at some point during this period. * The ghoul Dr. Nancy Reage is Embraced by her domitor, the Malkavian Dr. Douglas Netchurch. * The Stargazers formally secede from the Garou Nation to join the Beast Courts. * Garou elders admit that the Sixth Sign of the Prophecy of the Phoenix has come to pass, and that the Seventh is surely nigh. * An Umbral maelstrom sweeps through Ta-tchesert, the Silent Striders Tribal homeland, scattering its few inhabitants to the four winds. This includes Natifa Wheel-Dreamer and Sekhet Wheel-Dancer, but Wepauwet remains. * During the summer, Medusa, one of the Gorgons and great ancestor spirits of the Black Furies disappears without explanation. Also around this time, some Black Furies begin to suffer from the Metamorphic Plague, a sort of "Wyld disease." * Copper mine blasting in Flin Flon, Manitoba, Canada stirs up Thunderwyrm-like creatures, which Garou destroy. * Weaver Device “Conundrum” is released, called "Mechagodzilla 2000" by Warez e-zine. Its creator seems to have used a Godel (Paradox-spirit) to make it. * The 45th meeting of the Technocratic Union's Inner Circle, advancing the Time Table. * The Summer Olympics are held in Sydney, Australia. * Macau is returned to the control of China. * The Akashayana and Wu Lung agree to an alliance to defeat the Technocracy and preserve their remaining strongholds in China and Tibet. Arranged marriages are introduced between Akashics such as the Vajrapani and the Wu Lung in service of the Thousand-Tiger Lord. * The Sam Chin Ak, the pact binding the Wu-Keng to Infernal service, ends, supposedly. The demons, however, claim the Chou yan have broken the agreement. * The membership of House Hong Lei has doubled since its inception. * The Knights Templar are split over their direction. Several dozen reunited with the Celestial Chorus. * Kaduna Christians protest when the government considers selective implementation of the Sharia legal code on behalf of its Muslim majority. * The vast majority of Iterators before this year have or had Digital Enhancement Implants, but the number begins to drop sharply to between 50 and 60%. * The Macrotechnicians are founded as a Methodology of Iteration X. * Evelyn Kinsella is courted by several cabals, but she ends up picking Truce Singh as her sole partner. * Suchart Ransinbrahmanikul joins the Political Triage International cabal. * The Creepshow opens in Las Vegas. * A bad year to be a kahuna in Hawaii, as the Technocracy steps up its Pogrom against Crafts. * Towards the end of the year, cases of acheri are reported by the Traditions less frequently as the Traditions focus their attention on other matters. * House Skopos, a tiny group within the Order of Hermes dedicated to quantum reality, is founded by Spiro Hatzis. * The Children of Knowledge accept the Order of Hermes' offer of membership, and join as House Solificati. * The Shadow Curtain surrounding Russia collapses. * Paradigma Volume 95, Issue 1 contains a Practical Guide to the Kitab al-Alacir. * Hunter-net is breached twice by monsters. Both were let on by the Messengers to tell the Imbued about the walking dead, after which they were both removed by the Messengers. * John O'Malley is killed by a risen at a train station. January * The Karmapa Lama flees Tibet for Dharamsala. * January 1: Some of humanity expects the Apocalypse on this date. Some members of Iteration X are miffed that humanity didn't all decide to become Iterators. * Shortly after midnight, Christof Romuald and his coterie defeats Vukodlak in his Cathedral of Flesh in New York City, and Embraces Anezka. * By this point, the Dies Ultimae camp of the Glass Walkers properly forms, having created the camp's handbook and several packs based around the concept. * Ernesto C. Amanguale attends a New Year's party with other members of his Tradition. Bernhardt "Doctor Comet" Mueller disappears from the party, having projected himself forward in time to the end of the world. * January 4: The Nephite Priesthood meets in Salt Lake City. No one's sure exactly what happens, but the entire Priesthood is eradicated, save for Elder Jedidiah Baker. * January 8: Richard Holt sends a message to his ex-wife Hannah to describe how their daughter is near death despite being very responsible with drug use. * January 21: Ishaq officially announces that the Quaesitori have declared a Wizards' March against House Tremere, thus beginning the Second Massasa War. February * February 12: A "Hazuko" sends a communique to "Niles" regarding the uncertainty with extradimensional matters, now that the Dimensional Storm has erected a barrier, and several Deep Universe outposts are out of contact. * February 19: Former Justicar Xaviar adresses Karsh, the Warlord of the Camarilla. He cites the old legends of his Clan about Churka, stating that he has seen proof of Churka's "giants" on the West Coast. Stating that the old legends of their Clan are true and the way of the Camarilla is delusion, Xaviar urges Karsh to join him and abandon the sect to prepare for Ragnarök. March * Dr. Angela Hernandez is promoted to Field Director of Midwestern North America. * March 26: is elected president of the Russian Federation. June * June 9: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Fernando Cougat, arrested for statutory rape and purchasing alcohol for a minor. August * Japan's Mount Oyama erupts, forcing the evacuation of the inhabitants of the island, including the Void Engineers of Oyama Station. Virtual Adepts and Ecstatics sweep in and take over. * The Aladdin Resort and Casino opens in Las Vegas. * This issue of Paradigma is the last to receive full circulation, and contains a call for a coherent and unified terminology to be used in describing Etheric studies. The Paris offices of Paradigm are destroyed. * August 11: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Bobby Pedroso, arrested for robbery. October * October 20: A report is made regarding the Avatar Storm. * October 23: Newly-Awakened Virtual Adept Catherine Calvert sends an email to fellow Adept Lars Anywhere, commenting on his introductory files about mage life. * October 31: Chorister Bob Templeton meets Euthanatos Ziggy Pulanski in Sal's to discuss Paradox. After a rude object lesson, Pulanski leaves. November * In early November, the Fourth Battle of Tara occurs; a large assault of Black Spiral Dancers attacks the Silver Tara of the Fianna, who manage to repel the attack. * November 23: Chorister Bob Templeton meets Euthanatos Ziggy Pulanski in Sal's to discuss the theory and practice of Paradox. December * A group of Czech Nephandi discover that the Realm of their unholy patron has drifted, as though the result of a great shockwave. * December 25 - December 31: Chorister Bob Templeton meets Euthanatos Ziggy Pulanski in Sal's to discuss different Tradition theories on Paradox and how to trick it. References Category:World of Darkness timeline